


Where's George?

by sweetfallacy



Series: A Find in a Thousand [1]
Category: Maurice - Forster
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetfallacy/pseuds/sweetfallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedding down for the night, the Howells discuss George's dismissal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's George?

"Must you do this, Edgar? He's such a good boy, always helping out around the house. And clever too."

"Yes, _too_ clever. It's about time he moved on to better things. He doesn't belong here."

"Perhaps you should wait another week for Master Maurice to give him a proper send-off."

"What's the point in that? He's fourteen years old now, too old to be playing in the woodstacks with garden boys. Best let George go now, before Master Maurice becomes too attached."

"He only has his sisters to play with here. Why begrudge him the one boy his own age?"

"Mrs Hall has been a bit soft-hearted on the young master since his father passed, but you know it's undignified for a gentleman to consort with the help. How is Master Maurice to manage the house if he doesn't have the heart to manage the servants?"

"I know, but--"

"Really Agatha, what has gotten into you? We both know that he couldn't stay forever. George will take this opportunity to better himself and Master Maurice will soon forget all about him."

"Yes... yes, you're right."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
